In many holsters for handguns, there has been employed a safety strap which holds the handgun in place to prevent the handgun from inadvertently falling out until the strap is released by the user. Some of these holsters further use a quick release mechanism to disengage the safety strap quickly when the handgun must be withdrawn particularly in the case of an emergency. This mechanism has typically involved a paddle member which is made of leather having one end attached to the holster and the other end extending upwardly therefrom for actuation. One part of the snap fastener member is carried by the paddle which snaps into another part of a snap fastener member carried by the safety strap. When the gun is secured in place, the user simply presses the paddle with his thumb as he reaches for the handle of the gun to break the snap fastener allowing the gun to be withdrawn. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,917,293 and 4,035,902.
The problem with the use of a paddle is that it extends well beyond the periphery of the gun when it is carried in the holster. As a result, it can be inadvertently pressed by movement of the arm or brushing up against other objects when the gun is carried on the belt of the user. In addition, because the paddle member is made of leather, it loses its rigidity upon repeated actuation. Thus, over a period of time, the leather becomes so flexible that pressing of the paddle by the user will not break the snap fastener member impeding withdrawal of the handgun with the speed desired.
In an early effort to solve this problem a metal latch mechanism was provided on the holster which engaged the trigger guard of the weapon. A biased latch was provided which released the weapon when rotated inwardly toward the wearer. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,984. While this device secured the weapon in the holster, release required holding the latch in an open position, against the spring while the weapon was withdrawn from the holster. Release then required an awkward movement which could impede withdrawl of the weapon from the holster.
A further attempt to provide a holster with a releasable safety strap utilized a strap which extended from a swivel connection on the pocket, over the weapon as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,902. However, the releasable end of the strap was secured by snap fasteners to the back of the holster adjacent the wearer. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,156. While this device also secured the weapon in the holster, withdrawal thereof required a separate movement to release the snap fasteners, and therefore, rapid withdrawal of the weapon was similarly impeded.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a holster which will secure the weapon therein against inadvertent withdrawal or withdrawal by persons other than the wearer, but which will permit a rapid and unimpeded withdrawal by the wearer. A release actuator for the safety mechanism then is needed which will be actuated by the movement of the wearer to withdraw the weapon from its holster.
It is an object of the invention described hereinafter to overcome many of the problems which have plagued quick-release safety straps when used with holsters. More specifically, it is an object to provide a release mechanism which is located relative to the handgun when it is secured in the holster so that it cannot be inadvertently actuated.
It is further an object to provide a quick-release system which will not deteriorate over time insuring that the release mechanism will work properly even upon repeated actuation.
These and other objects will be more apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the claims which follow hereinafter.